Oscillatory rotary actuators employing radial vanes mounted on a stator and on a shaft are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,679, 3,131,610 and 3,215,046 wherein three such devices are described.
I have found that the rotary actuators heretofore known in the prior art have been difficult to repair and to maintain because of damage to the internal seals and to the axial thrust bushings provided to prevent axial movement of the shaft in the housing of the actuator.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved rotary actuator having improved, more durable seals, and also having improved thrust bearings for preventing axial movement of the shafts.